


To Be Fatigued

by priheim



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Pre!Kou Empire Arc, Reader-Insert, Zombie!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priheim/pseuds/priheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always seemed to be content with what they had together. Despite being dead, (y/n) almost felt alive when she was around him: Hakuryuu Ren, the rightful emperor of Kou. However, being animated far past one's due can be tiring. When (y/n) voices her exhaustion of life, Hakuryuu can't help but be displeased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Fatigued

**Author's Note:**

> I've been infatuated with zombies for a good two weeks now; so, I wrote a little snippet during my red-eye flight back home-who gets sleep on red-eye flights anyway? This was originally going to be with Kouha (because I enjoy the little devil) but Hakuryuu seemed to fit better.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy. This would be my first time posting any writing on Ao3.

“Hakuryuu,” calls a voice from the dark. “Why do you love me?”

The young prince looked up from his work and reached out for the cold, discoloured hand of his lover. “Words alone cannot express why I love you, (y/n).” Warmth from Hakuryuu’s hands spread quickly through (y/n)’s body. She bathed in the sensation of life; he, however, clung desperately to the strung together body of (y/n).

She frowned, pulling her pale lips downwards in an attempt to express emotion. “I would still like to hear your reasons as to why you choose me.” Seeing as how Hakuryuu did not respond to her, (y/n) continued. “I am dead, Hakuryuu.” Running her free hand through her hair, (y/n) let out a breath of exasperation. “The only thing keeping me alive is the spell of a dead woman. I can feel the Rukh callin--”

“Don't you think I already know all of that?” Hakuryuu snapped, breaking the quill that he held in his other hand. His breathing was heavy, his eyes were downcast; he refuses to make eye contact with her--the woman that he loved so dearly but could never truly keep.

She didn't flinch at his outburst. Her primal reflexes stopped working the moment she died. Every movement of hers was purposeful. So, (y/n) crawled closer to the trembling young man. Stroking his cheek, (y/n)’s brows furrowed with disappointment when Hakuryuu flinched at the coldness of her touch.

Taking slow and shaky breaths to calm down, Hakuryuu placed his own hand on top of (y/n)’s--in hopes of warming up the dead flesh. “I-I’m sorry, (y/n).” Struggling to hold back his tears, Hakuryuu pulled (y/n) into a tight embrace; he knew better than to search for a heartbeat. “I know that you want to rest but…”

(y/n) didn't want him to continue. She drew circles and other patterns on his back with her fingers, hoping to soothe him.

“Forgive me; allow me to be selfish once more.” Placing a shaky kiss on (y/n)’s neck, Hakuryuu ran his hands over her body. Tightly grabbing (y/n)’s hips, Hakuryuu reminded himself that the woman before him did indeed exist. She wasn't another one of his self induced illusions. She was real. She had to be.

Humming in order to please him, (y/n) looked up to the ceiling and began to count the wooden boards. “As you wish,” she stated, craning her neck so that Hakuryuu had better access to it. “But,” (y/n)’s hesitation seemed to have caught Hakuryuu’s attention; however, he didn't stop peppering kisses all over (y/n)’s body. “I want you to tell me why you love me.”

Sighing, Hakuryuu leaned his head against (y/n)’s stomach. “I already told you,” he began. “Words alone can--”

“--cannot express why you love me. I know.” (y/n) pushed herself away from Hakuryuu and walked towards the balcony. Leaning on the railings, (y/n) did not have to use any physical movement to beckon Hakuryuu to abandon his work and follow her.

Looking down at the busy town, (y/n) knew that she did not belong here. The world of the living was far too tiring for a corpse. However, when she felt the warm embrace of the Kou prince, she melted once more.

“You're going to be the death of me, Hakuryuu Ren.” Leaning into Hakuryuu’s touch, (y/n) searched for more of that life she lacked. “I mean that figuratively, seeing as how death already found me.” If you were alive, you would have laughed meaninglessly at your poor joke; however, you didn't want to laugh. Not if it meant distracting you from Hakuryuu’s warm embrace.

Nuzzling his head into the crook of your neck, Hakuryuu growled lowly. “Why do you want to go back to the Rukh?” Rage burned in his stomach at the thought of accepting one's unfortunate fate. “Is it not better to stay with me?” Turning (y/n) around, Hakuryuu gripped her shoulders tightly and searched her empty eyes for some sort of answer.

He found none.

Scoffing, Hakuryuu let go to (y/n) and turned back to return to his room. “I don't understand why you would be so willing to give up everything you worked for.” Drawing back the curtain, Hakuryuu still waited for (y/n) to follow him back into the room.

She followed him quietly back in and under the covers of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, as if he needed to keep her warm. Surely, she enjoyed the touch and allowed herself to be enveloped by his embrace. They rested like this until the busy streets calmed themselves and the crickets stopped chirping.

“Because I am tired.” (y/n) finally spoke. Her voice was low and soft but in the dead of the night, there was nothing for her to need to speak over. Her back was still pressed against Hakuryuu’s chest and his arms were still wrapped around her. Hakuryuu’s uneven breathing told (y/n) that he was still awake and listening so she continued. “You asked why I am so willing to give up everything that I worked for; that is my answer.”

Hakuryuu sat up halfway and leaned over (y/n) to stare into her eyes. “This world is indeed tiring and unfair but,” he caressed (y/n)’s cheek and made her look up at him. She complied. “We can change that.” A determined fire burned within Hakuryuu’s eyes. His jaw clenched up and although he was looking into (y/n)'s eyes, he was not looking at her.

Pulling (y/n) up into a sitting position, Hakuryuu held both of her hands in his own. “We can change the world, (y/n).” A soft smile spread across Hakuryuu’s features as he stroked (y/n)’s locks, letting his senses get lost in the softness. “This corrupt and unjust world; we can destroy it and build a new one. A better one.” Grinding his teeth, Hakuryuu’s grip on (y/n)’s hands tightened. “One without pain, without evil, without _destiny_. We could both be happy.”

(y/n) removed her hands from Hakuryuu’s hold and pressed them against his cheeks. “Hakuryuu,” she leaned close to him so that all she needed to do was whisper. “The rage that motivates you to curse your destiny,” (y/n) felt Hakuryuu tense up so she attempted to comfort him by pulling the young man back down. “It will fade and all you'll be left with is…” She stroked his hair and stared deeply into his conflicted eyes. “Fatigue.”

Hakuryuu never responded.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any errors, please correct me. I hope you liked it. This may or may not be a one-shot; there's really no plot but you never know when one might decide to write Post!Final Arc sequel.


End file.
